


【异坤】失败教学

by 3DAN



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:07:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29644833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3DAN/pseuds/3DAN
Summary: 王子异突然觉得，蔡徐坤像颗有毒的菌子，脑子里外都是泥土培养出的鲜艳垃圾，自顾自疯狂生长，偶尔抽离一部分和世界打个招呼，反而成了他毒害世界的好时机。
Relationships: Cai Xukun/Wang Ziyi, 异坤 - Relationship, 王子异/蔡徐坤 - Relationship
Kudos: 2





	【异坤】失败教学

蔡徐坤是L市一中人尽皆知的存在。原因简单，他那张艳丽小脸和上面金黄色的头发一样耀眼。

每当他在半节课后，顶着一头亮闪闪的头发双手插兜颠进校门，就要被拿着小本本的值周生们行一轮注目礼。最初他们还拦下蔡徐坤按着流程问问名字班级，久了大家就当看不见——那个头顶像朵盛开太阳花的垃圾是8班的蔡徐坤。老师说了，屡教不改，离他远点。

其实蔡徐坤也不是屡教不改。老师第一次找他谈话，说学生得注意仪容仪表，男生要黑发不过耳。蔡徐坤听后当天就乖乖染回黑色，把头发修得干净整齐，两个小白耳朵露出来，随时都能咔嚓拍张证件照。

老师对自己教导有方的欣慰还没保持一个中午，蔡徐坤就各边打了三个耳洞，下午红着耳朵叮呤当啷去了学校。

后来蔡徐坤头发再次长到盖住耳朵，中间换了八百个颜色，再也没被叫到办公室和老师促膝长谈过。

老师只是每次在他换了新发色的早上，打电话给王子异，“你好，你弟弟需要回家反省一周，你现在方便来接他吗？”

和蔡徐坤的总爱迟到相反，王子异一直都异常守时。

接了老师电话的一小时内，车准停在教学楼下。这时同学们会看到一颗或粉或银或橙的脑袋顺着楼梯蹿下去，书包拍打屁股，那颗彩色的小蘑菇一颠一颠的。

今天这颗蘑菇是金色的。

金色的蘑菇蹿进王子异车后座，把书包一甩，“哥，今天去哪儿玩儿。”

王子异的车平稳启动。

“今天哪都不能去，”他透过后视镜看后面嬉皮笑脸的小孩， “爸妈在家里等你。”

小孩一怔，向前探过身子，一堆金色就凑在王子异的脖子旁。“你和爸妈说说，就说没啥事儿，我就是有些不舒服，下午就能去上课啦，或者……”

蔡徐坤斟酌着借口，看到自己鼻尖前那片白净的颈部皮肤慢慢变成淡粉色。顺着脖子看上去，王子异的目光还是淡淡的投在前面，不偏不倚。

蔡徐坤像获得了某种启示，凑得更近了。他顺着汽车启动的颠簸把嘴唇贴在王子异的脖子上，然后拖长尾调，“或者，哥，你想想办法呀......”

车子在减速带间抖了几下。

王子异果然想出了办法。两人回到家，爸妈没安顿几句就走了。蔡徐坤笑得乖巧，手机已经叮呤当啷响个不停。

王子异把蔡徐坤拉在大书房书桌后面的椅子上，再把书包里的课本掏出来，在书桌上一一摞好。“我和爸妈说你在家也会认真学习，”王子异打开电脑坐在旁边，等蔡徐坤回过神儿来，自己已经被堵在王子异和落地窗之间。“我辅导你，不会的题就问我。”

蔡徐坤缓缓抽出一本练习册，翻了几页，困惑起来。

“可是，我不知道作业是什么？”

王子异头都不抬打开微信，“哦？我来问陈老师。”

“不用了，我想起来了。”

“好，那就写吧。”

蔡徐坤按出笔尖，瞟着手机闪烁的呼吸灯，探过头。

“可是......哥，我想去同学家写作业。”

王子异在回邮件，把键盘敲得噼里啪啦。

“同学有今天的课堂笔记。”蔡徐坤不死心。

邮件挺长，蔡徐坤脖子都探累了王子异才回完。王子异转过头来，对上蔡徐坤毛茸茸的眼睛，问：“哪个同学？”

没等对方回答，他继续道：“上周末一起打篮球的粉T恤男孩？来家里吃过饭的校舞蹈队的队长？非要请你去马尔代夫过生日的同学？还是酒吧那个台湾腔驻唱？”

蔡徐坤泄了气，“你好烦啊！”

蔡徐坤开始对着空白的纸页发呆。

王子异盯着这顶金色脑袋，羊毛卷刘海下的眼睛空空亮亮的，侧面看也波光淋漓。嘴巴微微张开，肉粉色。王子异想起刚才它贴在脖子上的感觉，又热又湿。

真是一点长进都没有。王子异突然觉得蔡徐坤像颗有毒的菌子，脑子里外都是泥土培养出的鲜艳垃圾，自顾自疯狂生长，偶尔抽离一部分和世界打个招呼，反而成了他毒害世界的好时机。

他想起第一次见面时，蔡徐坤也是这样。

蔡徐坤随着那位阿姨搬进来的时候，是一个飘着大雪的年初。王子异正忙着准备毕业设计，绪论刚写了一半，被爸爸叫到客厅来。

“这是徐阿姨，”王爸爸搓搓手，连皱纹里都是笑意，再一指软软陷在沙发里的男孩，“这是坤坤，以后就是你弟弟了。”

男孩穿一件黑色皮衣，镶了一圈的铆钉，在客厅的灯下反射着冷光。皮衣里的骨架小小的，脸也小还带着婴儿肥，眼神放空，整个人像只迷糊的小动物，和身上的冰凉的衣服有种微妙的反差。

男孩直到王爸爸叫到他名字的时候才缓过神儿来，眼睛马上弯起来，亮晶晶的，朝大家笑。

这样有点好看。王子异就对着这张笑脸多看了一会儿。

男孩察觉到这束目光，在王爸爸介绍到“这是子异，以后就是你哥哥了”时，向他靠过去一些，铆钉的凉贴上了王子异的手背。

蔡徐坤笑着说“哥哥好”，眼睛又清又亮。

那时候王子异就觉得不好了。

现在王子异也觉得不太好——太热了。

正是盛夏，蔡徐坤耐热不耐冷，不爱开空调。别说王子异觉得热，现在他自己那件白色校服衬衣，也软趴趴的贴在背上。衬衣半透明勾勒出肩胛骨的形状，上面露出一节白白嫩嫩的脖颈，一手拖着脑袋，看起来乖得很。

王子异摇摇头，把视线收回来。蔡徐坤才不是软软的陷在沙发里发呆的乖孩子。他在酒吧里蹦蹦跳跳地打碟，音乐躁得很。他发现他坐在台下，拎着酒瓶就飞奔过来，挤得卡座上的小蜜蜂们花容失色。辛辣的酒精和躁动的音乐作祟，蔡徐坤整个人笼着一层热腾腾的甜腻蒸汽，坎肩湿哒哒贴着身体，脸颊红扑扑的，他搂住王子异的脖子，王子异的胸口就开始痒。

“哥，你怎么在这儿啊！”周围的人识相地散开。

“哥，我表现得怎么样？”小孩兴奋得气喘吁吁。

王子异把小孩揪下来，再把酒瓶从手指里扳出来，捧过那张汗津津的小脸，“小坤表现得特别好，我都录下来了。现在我们回家吧。”

后来蔡徐坤每次来，这家酒吧都说在停业装修，蔡徐坤怀疑这是要修个故宫出来。

“哥。哥？”

王子异回过神就对上蔡徐坤毛茸茸的眼睛，胸口的痒意蔓延到喉咙，痒得他直想咳嗽。

“哥，这题怎么写啊！”

王子异拉过练习册看了一会，在草稿纸上划拉，“你看这是个等差数列……”讲了一会儿没得到回应，他转头找人，蔡徐坤眼睛笑得弯弯的，“哥你怎么又偷看我？”

王子异还是咳出来了。

“你期末考试再考不好，爸就要把你送美国了，你知不知道？”

对方愣了一下，缓慢地点了点头，“知道啊。”

热腾腾的空气沉默了一会儿。

“知道就好。”

王子异把练习册推回去，抓住大椅子的扶手，连人带椅子一起拉过来。那团香甜的热气就凑在王子异鼻尖下，他盯着他的大眼睛，他要在这里把未来盯出个洞来。

“那，你会认真学习吧。”

蔡徐坤皱着鼻子认真思考了一下，在距离王子异鼻尖一寸的地方顿悟了，“不会的！”

有的人就适合自生自灭，王子异也不知道怎么办了。他揽着脑袋朝后仰去，向椅背寻求一个支撑。

顿悟代表着迎接新生活，蔡徐坤兴奋起来，他前倾着身子，一只手撑在王子异膝盖上，“那哥？你会和我一起去吧！”

不会的！王子异觉得好笑，他闭上眼不让笑意露出来。我去那儿要干嘛？现在只是辅导辅导作业，过去岂不是要照顾人吃喝拉撒睡饮食起居玩？再说了每个人都有自己要做的事，世界不能围着他蔡徐坤一个人转。至少不能一直围着他转。

膝盖上传来潮湿的温热感觉，王子异睁眼，他顺着杵在膝盖上的那根白胳膊看上去，小孩满脸对八字还没一撇美国生活的憧憬，亮着眼睛等他回答。

三个拒绝的字眼卡在王子异喉咙里，他要考虑一个合适吐出来的时机和理由。房间太热了，不利于人类思考。王子异依次把指关节压得咔咔作响。

他想起毕业聚餐时，几个哥们醉醺醺的调侃，“子异你要小心啊，这下有人要和你抢家产了。”王子异嘴上应和着，心里却觉得没啥关系。家大业大，分出一点又怎样。何况对方还是个漂亮小孩，对卖弄美丽之外的事情毫无建树。

他又想，美国美国，不错，够远够大，够让这个小孩自己折腾自己长大。到时候他会在哪座城市呢？在那边和老师同学相处会愉快吗？要不找位阿姨陪他一起去吧......王子异想了一圈，最后，那个，美国的教材我教起来，应该会容易一点吧。

想到这儿，王子异一惊，三个字咕噜一声被他吃掉了。

滴答滴答，时间过去这么久，练习册还是空白一片。蔡徐坤离那片空白老远，已经从皮椅蹭着坐到自己腿上了。

行吧，王子异下巴蹭着这颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋，心里叹口气

——反正这也不是第一次失败的教学了。


End file.
